


Jack and Jill and Syo

by tomurau



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurau/pseuds/tomurau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another evening for a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Jill and Syo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the English translation calling Syo Jack and Jill.

She walks with a bounce in her step, grins and laughs and smiles. Her alter is silent for now, in a deep, deep sleep, and she is out to play.

The Genocider’s latest victim groans as she halts in front of him, a hand on her hip, her tongue flicking out, long and snaky.

Scissors pierce his palms and the rest of his body. He looks almost crucified.

She remembers her first murder, symbolic, when the first wound was a gash in the young man’s side, made with uncontrollable emotion.

Now, though, with so many victims under her belt, she takes her time, relishes the tiny cuts and gashes she makes in his body, licks drops of blood from her hands and smiles.

She twirls away from Takeshi Shouji and picks up some of her favorite scissors, the sharpest ones, which shine brightly.

Syo laughs girlishly and goes to work, dealing her last wounds before the man’s body cools.

"Takeshi-chan, Takeshi-chan, did you know that there’s this one nursery rhyme I absolutely adore?"

She drags a blade across his collarbones, outlines them with bright color.

"I wonder if you’ve heard it before?"

She digs her fingernails in, with a wrench pushes them in further and worsens the wounds.

The man is too weak to scream, too close to death to hardly groan.

"It goes like this."

She position her blade over his left side.

"Jack and Jill…"

She clicks the scissors a few times, in memory of her first kill.

"Went up the hill…"

She brings her arm back, tenses her muscles.

"To fetch a pail of water…"

She stabs him with them, pushes in and waits.

"Jack fell down…"

She pulls down, down, down, down, the blood welling up and falling like tears.

"And broke his crown…"

Gone far enough, she pauses, and twists the blades, fascinated by the blood.

"And Jill came tumbling after."

She pulls the scissors out and clacks them again.

"Ahhh, my favorite rhyme!"

She pushes them in again and leaves them there this time.

"Hey, Takeshi-chan."

She bends down and lifts another pair from the pile.

"Are you dead yet?"

She tosses them a few times, feels the comfortable weight settle and hang off of her fingers.

"I mean, you’re cute and all, but I’ve got things to do, people to meet, ya know?"

Feeling a bit sentimental, she leans in and laps at the blood around the man’s left collarbone.

She bends back and says, “And, well, it’s time to say…”

She raises her arm and licks her lips, readying herself for the kill.

"Goodbye!"

It’s swift, to the neck, and an instant kill if he’s not dead already.

Genocider Syo stretches, cracking her back and neck, and sighs.

She gathers together her weapons, groups them together haphazardly in a bookbag, and leaves the room.

"Always hurts to leave a friend, huh?"


End file.
